For example, a technique disclosed in Patent Document 1 is known as a conventional vehicle driving support apparatus. In the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1, when a driver's intention of lane change is detected and an obstacle is present rearward and sideward of a vehicle, approach to the obstacle is informed to the driver to prevent the approach to the obstacle. At this time, in the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1, the driver's operation of a direction indicator is detected, a position of the vehicle in a lane in the transverse direction (the position of a rightmost lane or leftmost lane) is detected, and the driver's intention of lane change is detected when the operating direction of the direction indicator is matched with the position of the vehicle in the lane in the transverse direction.